Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${2t-9(8t+3)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${-9}$ into the parentheses: $ 2t {-9(}\gray{8t+3}{)} $ $ 2t {-72t-27} $ Combine the $t$ terms: $ {2t - 72t} - 27$ $ {-70t} - 27$ The simplified expression is $-70t-27$